


Where this ship(ping) leads you - Part 4

by FinnSte_CorMa



Series: Where this ship(ping) leads you [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Licking, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnSte_CorMa/pseuds/FinnSte_CorMa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then these feeligs overcame her. Her breath got faster and faster. She was too sleepy to realize what was happening. She fisted the sheets underneath her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where this ship(ping) leads you - Part 4

They forgot evertyhting around them and got lost in their endless kisses. Their tongues played with each other. Finn nibbeled her lip.  
“I really want you right now” Steffi moaned softly “but you´ve got to sleep.Your night already is too short”  
“I know” Finn whispered “but I am afraid of waking up tomorrow and everything was just a dream.”

As Steffi woke up the next day she somehow felt strange. She touched the space next to her but it was empty.  
Damn so it really was a dream, she thought.  
Then these feeligs overcame her. Her breath got faster and faster. She was too sleepy to realize what was happening. She fisted the sheets underneath her. “oh my god” she moaned and got lost in her orgasm.  
“You know I am a demon” Finn grinned as he crawled out of the sheets “ Good morning sweetheart. Slept well?”  
“Uhm I think so” Steffi answered “So no dream”  
“No dreamlike but no dream” Finn whispered and sealed her lips with his. “Ready?”  
“Ready for what?” Steffi asked.  
“Round 2” Finn smiled penetrating slowly into her.  
He looked her deep in the eyes. Enjoyed watching the growing arousel in them.  
Slowly he increased his pace. Got deeper and deeper into her. Kissed her neck. Nibbeled her ear. Slowly he let himself slip out of her just to penetrate deep into her again.  
Steffi moaned. She wasn´t able to resist. But she didn´t even wanted to. She just enjoyed the moment. She pushed herself against him. Tried to take his cock deeper into her.  
“Deeper” she moaned.  
Finn´s moan grew louder his berath got faster as he filled her wish. As deep as he could he got into her. Thrusted his cock into her. Again and again. Deeper and deeper. Harder and harder.  
They forgot everything around them. Got lost in their feelings.  
With every thrust their moans grew louder. The pace got faster.  
Finn let himself slide out of her a last time. Penetraded slowly and carefully deep into her. Steffi clung to his back and groaned loudly. One last time Finn thrusted deep into her before they got lost in their orgasm.  
Exhausted Finn fell next to Steffi. “I could get used to it” she smiled.  
“Me too” Finn gasped. It took him a moment to catch breath again.  
Steffi stroked his breast. Followed the beads of sweat making their way over Finns body. She got up. A quick look on the watch. “If we just had a little more time” She smiled. Stood up and pulled Finn towards the shower.


End file.
